chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir James Hardly Worth It
'''Sir James Hardly Worth It '''is a one off character who appeared in the episode Fete Accompli. He was portrayed by famous actor Peter Allcorn. Biography According to Sir James, his family history goes back 500 years with them living at Hardly Worth It Hall and owning every building and blade of grass in the local village. At a church fete he sets up an exclusive arts and crafts stall of his family's antiques and heirlooms that he dedicates to the finer things in life. He is first seen trying to sell a decorative plate to a customer saying that it is the only one of it's kind in the world. However Paul accidentally breaks it when he hits the bell of the Test Your Strength machine too hard. Sir James then goes round the back and pulls out a fresh new plate which is revealed that he has a whole box of them and is deceiving his customers. Barry passes his stall that shows a portrait of Sir James' ancestral home and asks Barry if he wants to buy it. Barry politely says no and then accidentally insults a portrait of Sir James' mother by calling her a "handsome chap." Later, when he sees Paul setting up his own stall with a giant white elephant and plates that look exactly the same as his, he confronts him, asking who gave him permission to sell such "preposterous pile of poppycock." The vicar arrives with Barry and Sir James complains that he will not sell his family antiques alongside "a load of old tat", which makes Paul angry asking what is wrong with "this load of old tat." However the Vicar says they must all get along together with Barry adding that there is nothing wrong with a bit of competition. Sir James then proudly says that his family didn't own every building and blade of grass in the village for 500 years by allowing competition and storms off. Later he puts one of his plates of display and sees Barry dangerous balancing cups of tea. He makes a noise to make them shatter, but only succeeds in breaking the plate, much to his anger. Determined not to lose his sales, he moves Paul and his stall to the other end of the field and puts up some rope and signs telling the other villagers to stay away from it. As he is hammering nails into one of the signs, the Vicar is playing the buzzer game and the sudden noise of the buzzer distracts Sir James and makes him smash another of his plates that was right next to him. Meanwhile Paul and Barry decide to fight back and set up the Coconut Shy with the white elephant as a prize because when they returned, Sir James told them that they can't sell anything next to his stall. Sir James loses another sale when he tries to sell an antique music box to a customer who then is scared away by Barry's rock music. They give Sir James a ball to have a go, but in his anger he throws it at another one of his plates on display, shattering it. Later, he tries again to move the Chuckle Brothers' stall, but Barry sees the rope and cuts it, sending Sir James backwards into the box of the remainder of his plates, shattering them. Finally having had enough and knowing he has now lost his dishonest sale completely, he angrily stamps hard on the broken plates, reducing them to fragments. He is not seen again after this. Category:Characters